Tickling Tommy
by Phoebe-Janeway
Summary: Breakfasts, Baby sitters, And a lot of funny randomness!


**Tickling Tommy**

"Kathryn" Chakotay stood over his Captain and best friend shaking her arm gently "Kathryn, Kathryn wake up"

"No"

"Kathryn you've got to get up"

"No go away"

"Kathryn you have ten seconds to open your beautiful eyes and sit up or else"

Kathryn mumbled what sounded like a very rude way of telling him to get lost

"1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 …"

Kathryn put her pillow over her head

"6 … 7 … 8 … 9 … 10 right that's it"

Chakotay put his hands on her hips and began to tickle her

"NO" Kathryn screamed "Please don't tickle me please" she managed through her giggles

"I told you to sit up or else"

"No please stop I will get up I promise"

"Promise"

"Yes I promise, please stop I'm laughing so much I can barely breath" Chakotay stopped his attack, Kathryn sat up

"Wait a minute how did you get in here?"

"I was a Maquis remember"

"Yep I remember, why did you come in here?"

"Well you were meant to be coming to mine for breakfast when you didn't turn up I thought there was something wrong I came in to find you fast asleep, Has any one ever told you look vary cute when your asleep?"

"Cute? You … Why I'm going to…"

"Get dressed then come and join me for breakfast"

"Since when did you start giving orders?"

"Since now, come on get a move on" Chakotay turned and was walking out of the room "And don't go back to sleep or else"

"Aye Sir" Kathryn gave him a mock salute as he left the room, she got washed and dressed quickly then joined Chakotay

"There you are your food is getting cold so I suggest we get eating" They both ate the first few mouthfuls in silence until Kathryn burst out laughing

"What?" Asked a confused Chakotay "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry I was just thinking of the last time I was tickled"

"When was that?"

"When I was nineteen"

"Nineteen?"

"Yea, Tommy tickled me"

"Tommy?"

"Tommy Paris"

"Tom Paris" Chakotay almost choked "You mean Lieutenant Tom Paris the Chief Helmsman of this ship?"

"Yep that's the one"

"How did you know each other?"

"His father and daddy were friends and he was my mentor at the academy so I sometimes babysat for him"

"Baby sat" it was Chakotay's turn to laugh now "I'm sorry but the thought of Tom being baby sat"

"Well if I baby sat him Admiral Paris would give me an extra day or two to complete my assignments" Chakotay continued to laugh

"Why did he tickle you?"

"We had tickle fights I would normally win but then when I put him to bed he would tickle me, I always told him I would get him back, I never did" A mischievous smile appeared on Chakotay's lips

"Kathryn are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking what your thinking if your thinking what I'm thinking"

"What?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about Kathryn?"

"I don't know" Kathryn giggled "I think today will be fun, strange but fun"

**3 HOURS LATE ON THE BRIDGE**

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other Chakotay's eyes darted over to Tom for just a second and the mischievous smile reappeared, Kathryn stood up and walked over to the young helmsman put her hand on his shoulder

"Tom?"

"Yes Captain"

"I told you I would get you back"

"Captain?" Kathryn's hand moved to the back of his neck and tickled him

"Captain stop please you know I'm really ticklish" Kathryn continued tickling the back of his neck with one hand and began tickling his hips with the other

"Kathy Please" Tom fell off his chair

"Chakotay take the helm"

"Yes ma'am" Chakotay grinned

"Kathy please stop I Promise I will go to bed on time please Kathy"

_'Go to bed on time what is he talking about?'_ Harry thought as he watched his best friend rolling around on the floor laughing wile his Captain tickled him

"Do you surrender Tommy?"

"Yes I surrender Kathy I surrender"

"So I win?"

"Yes Kathy I surrender and you win please stop tickling me" Kathryn stopped

"Come on then up you get, honestly Paris lying down on the job" Kathryn held out a hand to help him up

"Mr. Chakotay you can give Tommy back his seat and you can both get back to work" Kathryn smiled at them

"Yes Ma'am" both men returned to there seats

"It's to bad B'elanna didn't get to see that" Tom chuckled

"Oh well she might just see it"

"What?" both Kathryn and Tom asked together

"Well" Chakotay pulled out the Doctor's camera "B'elanna asked me to record the whole thing so I did"

Tom groaned wile the rest of the bridge crew smiled at the thought of Tom's pregnant wife watching her husband on the floor being tickled

"Oh and Tommy"

"Yes Kathy"

"I will be checking with B'elanna to make sure you go to bed on time"

"Yes ma'am eight thirty on the dot"

The entire bridge crew (With the exception of Tuvok) began to laugh

"What did I tell you Chakotay a strange but funny day"

* * *

><p>Ok so when I had writers block I had a few funny thoughts that led to this story the first was that my mother tickled me to wake my up second was getting my own back on a friend of mine and third was that i wanted to secretly film one ofmy friends the othe day (I didnt but I wanted to)<p>

Well random I know but hey who cares Random is my middle name … kinda

I will be updating Returning to humanity with in the next week so keep your eyes out for that well that all for now guys

Please review

Phoebe  
>~~~~~<p> 


End file.
